


Kisses Make the Hurt Go Away

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Crush, Crushes, Death needs a hug, Destructive death, Father of the Year, Fluff, Innocent love, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Null and void - Freeform, Sans Needs A Hug, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, fluffy love, geno - Freeform, maybe a kiss, shippers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: kisses take away the hurt, even the hurt that's not visible."Error knew that feeling, that helpless and hopeless feeling. He didn't like Death feeling the same."Error finds a way to calm Death downbased off "Healing What Has been Broken"





	Kisses Make the Hurt Go Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).



> This was inspired by the amazing work of Harrish ,the story is called Healing What's been broken. 
> 
> I just had to write this. It takes place in the same story line but not in any way canon to the actual story.

Death looked around him as he backed up. The house was crowded with the Papyruses and sanses of all the au's. There was very little room. He felt like he was going to explode. He would be with Error, but Blueberry had pulled Error into the center of the crowd. One thing was for certain, Death was not going into there. If one wrong move, he could accidentally touch and kill one of his friends. One small trip, a small step, a small twitch, a laugh, anything! And he would kill them.

Death looked into the crowd to see everyone having a grand old time. Even his brother, Grim, had joined the mix. He was careful to not touch a soul. But Death wasn't as careful. He wish he was but he just wasn't. He remembers accidentally falling on Frisk, killing them until they did a save. This wasn't the same as a save and load. This was the multi-void. Who knows how a death in this works!

Death slowly inches himself into the kitchen. Once alone he let out a loud sigh. He leaned against the cabinets. Letting his head fall forward. Why did he have to be death? It wasn't fair he didn't get to be like the other Sanses. He didn't get to have fun, be carefree, without lethal effects.

**"ArE yoU oKaY, DeATh?"**

Error had been kidnapped once again by Blueberry. The irony didn't pass by Error. He had been closed in on himself as he talked with the others. After all this time, he was still nervous around them. It wasn't their fault, it was their counterparts. That didn't stop him from tensing up with them so close.

He had been talking to Fresh, _(he wasn't comfortable around him but he knew to get over his fear for Fresh, would be to talk to him)_ when he saw Death shimmy to the kitchen. Normally Error would ignore it, but something in him told him to check up on the smaller skeleton. He turned and walked off, not saying a word.

Death had his head down, his breathing was fast and shallow. Error felt his 'eyebrows' scrunch up, worried.

Death looked up at Error when he heard Error's voice, his eyes wide in shock. He probably didn't suspect Error to follow him. Death looked like he was about to collapse in on himself.

Death felt himself move closer to Error. It was like a magnet, pushing him towards Error. He continued on, until him and Error stood two feet away. Error had came to check up on him. Death felt his soul pulse.

"I'm fine."

Error raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He didn't believe that for a second. Neither did Death. " **ThE TRutH?"**

"I..." Death tried to speak, however he couldn't. Death looked away from Error. Death rarely got to talk about this. His brother never truly understood. He didn't share the same fears as Death.

" **DeAtH, TeLl mE.** " Error said. Death had been there for him through the months he had been here. However, Death himself has demons he didn't want to face. It was Errors turn to be there for Death.

"There are people out there..." Death said as he looked up at Error. Error frowned, confused.

" **AnD?** " Error asked.

Death wanted to scream. No one would get it. No one would, not even Grim. So why did he expect Error to understa-

**"YoU'Re aFRaiD YOu MiGHt  ToUcH THeM?"**

Death looked up at Error. He felt shock enter him. He found himself slowly nodding his head before looking away. Death wish he was different. He wished he wasn't born as the reaper.

Error frowned as he watched Death. He looked so sad and broken. As if he knew he couldn't do anything without the chance of death. Error knew that feeling, that helpless and hopeless feeling. He didn't like Death feeling the same.

Unlike Reaper, Death was timid and afraid. Reaper would openly joke about touching someone and didn't give a shit. Or so he heard. He couldn't get near Reaper himself without the bastard trying to off him.

_'Kisses make the hurt go away.'_

Null's voice echoed in his mind. Kisses make wounds feel better. So could they make emotional wounds feel better? There was only one way to find out.

Error reached over and grabbed Deaths hoodie, pulling him close. Error hesitated. Was he really about to do this?

Death gasped as he felt himself being pulled closer to Error. He looked up into Errors eyes. he looked like he was debating something. Debating what? Why did he pull him close? Why did Error have that cute blue blush on his cheeks? Why d-

' **fuck it.'**

Error pressed his teeth against Death's. Death froze in shock. His eyes widened as he tensed up in Errors hold. ' _He's kissing... He's kissing me_...' It was like something in Death's brain cut off. Death relaxed in Errors hold as his body went lax. This... this was amazing. Just when Death was about to kiss back, he felt Error begin to move away. An alarm shot through his bones. He didn't want this feeling to end.

He wrapped an arm around Errors neck and held onto him. Causing Error to freeze before wrapping his arms around Death.  He never felt like this before. Never been kissed before. It... Felt amazing. He never wanted to part from Error. Never...

Error felt Death go rigid. Maybe this was a bad idea. He was about to pull back, when he felt Death throw his arms around his neck, and hold on. Was... Was the kiss working? Error realized how awkward their hold was, so he wrapped his arms around Death's waist.

Error closed his eyes and just held Death. It felt... Good to hold Death like this. It was different than all the times Death held onto him. It felt natural and perfect.

They would stayed like that forever, seeing as neither needs to breathe but things have to end sometime.

"Daddy, what are you doing to Mister Death?" A child voice rang through Error. Error pulled away and stared at Death for a moment. Death eyes were lidded,  and a soft blue blush across his cheeks. He looked cute.

Error turned to face his son. Null stared up at his Daddy. Confused as to why Daddy was kissing Death.

" **hE wASn'T fEelIng WeLl.** " Error explained. **"I wAs TryInG To mAkE hIM FeEl BeTtEr."** Null let out a small 'ooooh!' in realization. His Daddy really was the best.

Error turned back to Death. Death was still holding on to Error, as if he'd let go, he would dust. " **DiD iT woRk?"**

Death was seeing stars. He felt Error pull away. Death didn't want him to go far, he didn't want to lose this feeling. So he clung to Error like a letch. He could hear a young voice in the background. But he was only paying attention to Error.

When Death registered what Error said, he felt his soul pulse.  
How could Error be so caring? After everything he had gone through, Error was still the most caring monster Death ever came across.

"Yeah... It did" Death found himself whispering as he stared at Error.

Error gave a soft smile. He felt Error let go of his waist. He desperately grabbed onto Error's arm. Refusing to let go as his face flushed. Error looked confused for a second but turned his head to look at his son

Null had stars in his eyes. He didn't know much. But he did know one thing, his daddy was the best.

Error bent down and picked up his son, with one arm of course.  Death scooted back a bit, as to not touch little Null. Error turned his head to Death.

" **YoU fEeLinG uP tO gOiNG bAcK tO THe PaRtY?¿** " Error asked Death.

Death felt his face flush as his next words came tumbling out of his mouth without his control. "If I don't, would you kiss me again?"

Error froze at the question. He looked Death in the eyes. Error's soul pulsed as he looked into Deaths large and dazed eyes. Error found himself nodding his head.

Death blushed as Error nodded his head. He buried his head into Error's arm. "Im Okay for now. But I don't think I'll make it through out the entire party..." Death stated. "Maybe, if you want, you can give me kisses every once and a while? You know, to make me feel better."

Error nodded his head, yes again. " **It'S a DeAL**." He said as he leaned in and kissed Death's forehead. Causing a pretty cyan blush to spreed across Death's cheeks.

 _Outside the kitchen, Geno and Maple stood, phones out and recording the entire thing. Maple snapping as many pictures as he can. As Geno freaked out over his otp, finally getting a chance. The others just wondered what the hell what up with Geno and Maple_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was sloppy. 
> 
> I'm sorry for making Error more naive than he actually is. I just felt like this is something he would do. Especially for his friend.
> 
> I actually HATE how this ended. I was going to end it at Null thinking his daddy is the best. But my fingers didn't let me.


End file.
